The Last Heartfilia
by Bugseey
Summary: Apparently, Jude Heartfilia is visiting Natsu in his sleep.


**Fairy Tail is not mine.**

 **Warning: This may contain spoilers. It contains my predictions about the future of the story. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mom and Dad,_

 _A lot has happened._

 _Mom you didn't tell me about that One Magic and being somewhat connected to Mavis. We really had a tough time with Zeref. Well, I don't think he's bad. He just did things that could kill a powerful mage such as himself which caused problems to other people and hurt other people instead of him. Everything's okay now. Fairy Tail made it through. We sacrificed a lot, but the guild is still standing strong. Natsu didn't turn to the demon Zeref told him he was created to be. He fought him bravely and well you know what happens next. Gray fought Natsu when he learned that he's the END person his dad was looking for. They made up though, truce. Up till now they're arguing as to who won. Well, that's just how they are._

 _You know what's shocking? Natsu knew something was wrong with him. He told me that during his fight with Mard Geer things started to change. And he knew it wasn't good, but it increases his magic so he just used it to reach his goal: protect his friends. That's just how amazing he is, dad._

 _But you see, it's still hard to digest that Natsu is Zeref's younger brother. Would you believe that? I'm dating a 400 plus year old man! Even though he's that old, he's still childish. But that doesn't mean he'll put me in trouble, dad. In fact, it's the opposite. He always gets me out of it._

 _It's pretty late. And I still need to wake up and prepare early tomorrow. I wish you two could be there. That would make things perfect._

 _Anyway, please don't be worried about me being with Natsu. Mom, if you're here.. I know you'll love him. He's perfect in his own way. I know dad may tell you things about him like he's destructive and all but believe me mom, he's a sweetie. Good night you two! Till next time!_

 _Love,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

 _P.S._

 _Dad, please don't visit Natsu in his sleep. He might look tough but who wouldn't be afraid if they see the ghost of the father of their girlfriend, IN THEIR DREAMS. And scolding him. I know it's you dad. You don't have to worry too much. Remember, he's Natsu._

* * *

I yawned and stretched my arms up. I can't remember the last time I wrote to them. I really missed my parents so –

 _CRASSHHH_

I grabbed my keys and whip and turned around to the culprit.

"Hey Luce!"

I relaxed. And placed my things back to its place. I was sitting down when realization hit me. "Why the hell are you here Natsu Dragneel?" I stalked towards him with loud stomps of my feet. "If Erza or Mira catches you you'll be dead –"

He covered my mouth. "Like I'd be dead before my big day." I blushed and looked away from him. "I just missed you is all."

I went back to my desk to fold my letter when I felt him behind me.

"You're writing to your parents?"

"Yeah. I haven't for a long time." I was about to seal the envelope when he grabbed it. "HEY!"

"I'll write to them too." He grinned. Natsu sat took my pen and a blank paper then started scribbling.

"What.. I don't understand. Why are you writing them?"

Natsu just continued and then he raised the paper up to my face. "Lucy, can you please check my grammar and spelling. I want your parents to understand what I'm trying to say. And knowing your family background, it has to be formal and well written with good grammar." He grumbled under his breath.

I grabbed the paper and started reading.

 _Lucy's dad,_

 _I'll be erasing your surname in the surface of Earthland starting tomorrow. There won't be any Heartfilias left so I'm sorry in advance. Anyway, I am going to add another Dragneel to my kin and please be reminded that Lucy won't be the additional Dragneel. I'll add maybe 2 or 3 and if Lucy likes I can go on up to 30._

 _It's not all that. I need your blessings too before I marry your daughter tomorrow. So, Lucy's dad meet me when I sleep. Maybe 12AM or 1AM because I'm going to watch Lucy's eyes close first. Then, we'll meet. Please bring Lucy's mom. I want to meet her too._

 _P.S. I'm not in the least bit afraid just surprised. So don't sneak up or pop out of nowhere again._

 _See ya!_

 _Natsu_

"Oi Lucy! You're wetting my letter!" Natsu panicked trying to get the paper out of my grip. "Jeez. If it's that bad you don't have to cry. You can just –"

All these overwhelming feelings. I jumped and hugged him tight, crying on his shoulder.

"I love you Natsu."

* * *

 **A.N.: I know I was supposed to update my other story. I'm sorry but it's under editing. I was changing something in the plot. It will not really change but I thought of an additional character and the time pace would most likely change too. I'll update Girl Code when I have the time. Because that takes a lot of thinking.**

 **Well for now, I hope you enjoyed this. :D**


End file.
